Snickers
by wafflewolves
Summary: Keith Wolfe (OC) a Navy SEAL tests out the effects of a Snickers bar except not on himself. Bandit and Sledge aren't acting like themselves.


**Author's Note: My first T rated fic although Rainbow Six Siege feels something I like making smut and slash for. Still there's the same old romance and humor (can't guarantee laughs). I suggest reading the War of 1812 first and then this just for information on a few subjects. Lastly, this is obviously not a promotional product for Snickers, I don't even like it myself...**

Dominic Brunsmeier thought he would get some time to chill out alone in his room. Although he didn't know yet, he was in for a pretty attractive surprise. Bandit found IQ waiting in his room on a chair. She looked like she was half naked as she wasn't wearing pants however, IQ was wearing what seemed to be a sweatshirt dress.

"You know you're free to lay on my bed."

"Let's just say that I respect your room when you're not in it."

"Well now you'll get comfy." Bandit holds her hand and brings her to the bed and sits on the edge.

"I still can't get over that beard Dominic." IQ feels the hairs that created a full beard that wasn't too thick or a mere stubble.

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks."

"I know, I just can't tell how I like you better." Bandit's finger arrives at her upper lip and feels something quite interesting, to him at least.

"Monika."

"What is it Dom?"

"If anyone of us needs a shave, I think it's you."

"I thought a little peach fuzz would be cute."

"I guess that explains why you're wearing the hood." Bandit swiftly flicked the hood of her head.

"You do know what I'm wearing right?"

"I'll have to admit you look really cute in a sweatshirt dress."

"Hey Dom."

"I'm listening beautiful."

"Do you think I need a haircut?" Bandit needed a short examination and felt her hair. It was strong, thick, and it remained straight at her current shoulder length. He loved it but he knew it really was her choice.

"I personally love how long it is but after all, it is your choice."

"I trust your opinion."

"Whatever you do, just don't cut it yet Monika."

"So then I won't."

"Excellent."

"Since we're together, do you want to skate?"

"I think you might want pants if we do Monika."

"Makes sense."

"I could get them for you."

"It's fine Dom."

"But…" IQ grabbed the man's forearm and pulled him back. She knew there had to be a reason why he would do that.

"I'm sensing you want a hug."

"If it's from you, I'd always want one."

"Here you go." Her arms wrapped around him and she ended up pushing him down onto the mattress. She decided to add a kiss as well.

"What color will you wear Monika?"

"If everything else I'm wearing is black, I'm sure I'll stick to that color."

"Fair enough boss."

"Boss?" IQ raised an eyebrow.

"Deal with it Monika. You know it really strikes me by how you always raise your eyebrow at the prefect moments."

"I think my past experiences made it so perfect."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you once we actually start skateboarding Dominic."

"Really boss?"

"If you're armed with Vans, make good use of them Dominic." They head out of the room and into the hallway.

"You didn't wear pants yet Monika."

"Well you're too fucking attractive to wear a shirt."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know about you Dom but I think a 41 year old that has a 10 pack and is a dirty blonde is pretty hot."

"I'm not sure if I want to look like a showoff in front of the whole SAS." Luckily Monika spotted the best possible guy to help judge, Keith.

"Keith, get over here."

"Oh great." Bandit knew he was probably in for some ride.

"What's up guys?" asked Keith.

"Do you think Dominic needs a shirt while skateboarding? I already know a guy like you doesn't," said IQ.

"I can't tell if you're flirting with me in front of your boyfriend but I'd have to see to judge. Honestly he looks great anyway, something to make Seamus SAS dirt," replied Keith.

"Is Greg the only guy who saw you shirtless Keith?" asked IQ.

"Yeah he was from who I could see. Let's be clear on one thing, he started it," said Keith.

"Started what?" asked Bandit.

"Oh right, that thing," realized IQ.

"Want to tell him Monika?" asked Keith.

"Sure… I guess the simplest way to put it would be that they had fun in bed," said IQ.

"At least I have Meghan now," said Keith.

"Great, now I can't tell who goes the gym more often," said Bandit.

"She's still light," argued IQ.

"Well she is 30 pounds less that you Monika," agreed Keith.

"What happened to Greg?" asked Bandit.

"We actually got over it faster than expected even though someone caught a messy Greg. However, I can still sense a bromance between us," explained Keith.

"Does he feel the same way?" asked Bandit.

"I would say so," said Keith.

"I bet Dominic has a bromance," said IQ.

"No I don't," said Bandit.

"You can't trust the guy who trusts you Dominic? That's a shame," said Keith.

"Come on Dom," said IQ.

"Alright it's Marius, there I said it," confessed Bandit.

"Defenders with a strong bond, I could see that," said Keith with a beard stroke.

"Does anyone question your sexuality?" asked IQ.

"To be honest I don't think anyone on the team does. I'm sure you guys know well what I was and what I remain," said Keith.

"A straight edged ruler," said Bandit.

"I can't tell if that's a pun or reference for being a Leo," replied Keith.

"I don't think I realized myself," said Bandit.

"That was a good one Dom. Anyway I'm surprised that how three Leos could actually be such good friends," said IQ.

"I'm surprised that you two could be lovers," said Keith.

"Well Elias gets occasionally pissed about that. At least Marius supports it like a good friend would," said Bandit.

"Enough chat, let's get down to business already," said Keith who was eager to see what Dominic really looked like, under clothes.

"Fine," said Bandit. He quickly threw off his t-shirt and studied at Keith's expression. Keith couldn't help but smile, Bandit looked fantastic. Bandit was something the team could stick deep up the SAS ass. There was much more awesomeness then their prized Seamus Cowden. Bandit had the stuff and also had a faster speed than that of Sledge.

"Who wouldn't love that?" asked Keith.

"Stop it Keith," said Bandit.

"What's wrong with compliments?" asked Keith. Keith could already sense something was wrong with his dear Dominic Brusmeier but his treatment would have to wait a bit longer.

"I'm with Keith on this, that's worth loving," said IQ.

"I'm sure there's a good difference between a guy's and girl's perspective," said Bandit.

"I think you would know something's definitely right if they agree. Perhaps Marius will help with this," said Keith.

"I'll go get him," said IQ. She head downstairs in belief that he was hanging out with Blitz.

"Really Keith? Did you have to do that?"

"You know I'm lucky Jacks and Shelly never spread the word about Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"I meant Greg, I just like calling him ginger sometimes."

"You already gave him a nickname."

"It's his hair color after all Dominic."

"I have to say it's hard to find a ginger with blue eyes."

"That's where Greg rolls in."

"I do have one question, who fucked who?"

"Damn it Brunsmeier, that's like saying that Monika fucks you."

"How was I supposed to know Keith?"

"Maybe you could look at yourself and figure it out."

"Look at what Keith?"

"You're pushing your luck Dominic, I already said yourself."

"How do I know you're not hiding something?"

"You wish I was Dom."

"You don't call me Dom Keith, that tells me a bit."

"A bit of what?"

"Let's call it insecurity."

"Insecurity my ass Dominic, when she's not around you go pyscho for no fucking reason. To be honest that feels like treason every other season."

"Don't fancy me with rhymes Keith, it doesn't prove anything."

"I'm sorry but are your Marxism levels to high? Who knows what you're making her swallow."

"You dare to call me a communist, I find that a bit to far fetched. For the swallowing, you'll be choking on that if you go any further."

"I wouldn't possibly choke on that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, because it looks like you need a solution to your sexual frustration."

"What makes you think that Keith?" Keith didn't want to have to resort to it but he was armed with gear. Keith pulled out a Snickers bar and ripped it open.

"I think you really need this Dominic."

"No."

"You aren't being yourself Dom, just eat it."

"Fine." Bandit took a couple of minutes to eat it and tossed the wrapper aside. Keith waited a few more minutes for the result he was hoping for. Bandit was now staring at him arms crossed with a faint smile.

"Hey Keith."

"What's up?"

"Want to skate with me?"

"I'm more of a parkour guy but I've boarded in a few places."

"I feel like something weird happened earlier." Keith nodded.

"Oh yes, you said some very weird things and acted like someone else."

"If you plan to skate with me in the summer heat Thor, you won't be needing that." Keith took good note that Bandit was now using the nickname he would usually call him.

"But I like shirts…" Keith played with a few hairs by his shoulder.

"I thought you hate Cowden or say you look better than he does."

"Well I do think that way."

"Oh and the beanie, I doubt there's a need for that either."

"It's a seal thing."

"When I fetch two boards from my room that better see what I wanted off of you to be off."

"I'll do just that." Keith hid the beanie and tossed the shirt into Bandit's room as well as the German's own. So far the Snickers was proving itself well on Bandit's showoff side and encouragement. The dirty blonde came out with the boards and tossed one to Keith.

"I hope you can grind or wallride at the least."

"Don't tell me we're skating down the stairs."

"To get out of this building, fuck yes."

"Go first then."

"Hold on, is that your hat? If it will make you skate down the stairs you get to wear it."

"I made you yourself again Dom."

"I thank you for that Keith."

"Isn't there someone you want to pay a visit to?"

"Anything to get going before Monika gets back."

"I'm not using her board right?"

"She has like nine anyway so you're fine."

"Oh look it's Seamus."

"How do you like me now Cowden?"

"Such a showoff Dominic," replied Sledge.

"That's how I roll Seamus and that's how I'm rolling away." Bandit jumped and grinded down the railing to get to the main floor. All Keith could do was shrug.

"You too Keith?"

"You might need this." Keith tosses Sledge a bar.

"Snickers?"

"Be yourself Cowden, you don't get upset by Dominic."

"Thanks?"

"Thank me later anyways, you're no longer Thor, I am." Keith then quickly disappeared down the stairs. Meanwhile Sledge was instantly brain wrecked by the statement.

 _I guess Keith does look a bit better than I do wait no, he looks A LOT fucking better. Did I lose count on his abs? Well he does have hair like Thor. Keith's eyes are the darkest natural blue I've seen for eyes. Did Mark order my Chinese food yet? Keith's nine years older than me, looks like 70's kids really get their bases covered. Wait if Bandit looks skinny but he's jacked then what does Marius look like? Shite, theirs Greg, and fucking Meghan who somehow looks like that. But if Meghan weighs less than Monika, then she's… no wonder she wears a sports bra under her hoodies and nothing else. Hmmm if Geico saves me 15% on car insurance in 15 minutes then I should get free coffee from Mikey. Shit called Mr. Baker Mikey, he's going to kill me. Oh wait these are all thoughts. I need to eat this snickers bar, I'm never like this. But if Dominic proves that looks can be deceiving then that means… everyone on the team has abs. What if Meghan was like me. Hmmm. Oh my god that's scarier than it needs to be, she's already fucking ridiculous even with the tattoos disguising her biceps. Wait you can't disguise size with tats or can you? Hmmm. No that's impossible, I'm Seamus Cowden the Scotsman with a sledgehammer and I can kick you ass and I'm known for my arms or well speed and strength in general. I set the SAS record for that stuff bitches! I guess that really sounds better than I thought. I wonder what Alexsandr looks like with his 99.8 kg weight. No I can't be challenged by the old, no this can't be true. I NEED YOU SNICKERS, YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE, SNICKERS! I have to eat this bar just like Keith said and hopefully this nonsense caused by him will be over with._

Seamus Cowden sat down and ate the bar hoping it would be all over. Outside Keith Wolfe and Dominic Brunsmeier were having fun while Keith explained how he got the codename of Werewolf. Marius Streicher and Monika Weiss joined in the boarding session by the dress code as Monika never put pants on to put balance to the boys. Well the sweatshirt dress was sufficient enough in coverage in which the only horny SAS solider was Mark Chandar who apparently was interested in all four of the skaters. Greg Taylor had a make out session on the roof with Meghan Castellano which was supported by the sunset. Shelly Mackenzie and Jackson Pierce challenged each other to a one on one in volleyball. Eliza Cohen confessed her feelings to Jordan Trace. Miles Campbell was creating his new single. Jack Estrada and Elias Kötz decided to chill out with some drinks. Sébastien Côté was working in full confidence with colors to come up with a new face paint style to wear in combat with the help of Timur Glazkov. Mike Baker sat down with Gilles Touré and Alexsandr Senaviev with their respective coffee, wine, and vodka to have an old men chat. James Porter was perfecting his James Bond look and deciding whose girlfriend he should steal first. Julien Nizan and Emmanuelle Pichon decided to have sex since they could. Shuhrat Kessikbayev and Craig Jenson were talking about beards and judging every team members' sexuality.

It was just another simple day at Rainbow as director Liam waited around for another operation that needed to be done. Matt on the other hand dressed up like Obi Wan Kenobi since he had the looks.

"Hey Matt."

"What's up boss?"

"What's your favorite chocolate?"

"I'm a Milky Way type of guy."

"Oh."

"What are you boss?"

"Snickers, I'm just being myself after all right?"

"Whatever you say Liam."

 **Author's Note: How was it? More chocolate? Who's next? Make sure to review!**


End file.
